Electronic devices can be equipped with a variety of sensors and inputs to monitor and discover information about a device's environment. For example, an accelerometer coupled to a device may be used to measure aspects of device movement.
Programs or applications running on a device may make frequent use of the data received from sensors such as the accelerometer, and may frequently process the incoming data from sensors in order to provide an enhanced user experience. In some cases a device processes incoming data continuously from multiple active sensors. In some cases, the code or programs to process sensor data may use a relatively large amount of power resources. Constant and/or intensive processing of device sensor data can have a significant impact on the length of time a user can use a device before depleting a battery.
Therefore, new and improved power efficient sensor data processing techniques are desirable.